Every king, his queen
by SvenBow
Summary: During a stressful situation, two champions are going to forge links when the one is going to protect the other one. A couple based on several suppositions on social networks.


Hi everybody, I am writing a fanfiction today about the Paladins game: Champions of the Realm. After several debates on Paladin groups about possible couples among the characters, there was one that particularly affected me: that of Willo and Bomb King.  
For information, Bomb King, His Majesty, and Willo of the Summer Court, are both placed high in their respective hierarchies: Bomb King is obviously the king of the bombs, and Willo can be considered the queen of spring or something like that , Which explains the origin of this pair.  
Therefore, I am officially the first writer of this couple as a fervent supporter of the "WillKing"  
On this, Hope that my fanfic will please you and will appreciate this couple ^^!

"Every king, his queen"

The score is 3/4 everywhere, it's the last straight for both teams who have to take the checkpoint first to win the victory.  
Team 1 (Tyra, Skye, Buck, Fernando and Grohk) dominates the point with 70% on his counter.  
Team 2 (Grover, Victor, Makoa, Willo and Bomb King) tries his last chance with a collective offensive.  
"Do not leave any survivors!" Viktor yelled, the lone wolf, "it's all there!"  
"The tree with me, I need a healer to allow me to stay on the point," Makoa said, addressing Grover who nodded with a grunt.  
In back, Willo was worried about the outcome of the fight. The little fairy of nature, so generally cheerful, trembled with fear. His gaze moved towards Bomb King; He looked so confident and benevolent. Moreover, he was better and better ranked among the champions; He's a type damage champion like her and yet, he looks so much stronger than her. She looked down in disappointment.  
" Something 's wrong, little fairy?" Willo turned and saw Bomb King watching her with delicacy and attention.  
"Makoa is the tank of the team backed by Grover, our healer while Viktor and you are doing the same damage to the opposing team; While I ... I am ... "  
" What do you say? His Majesty does not agree! You're just as useful as any member of this team! "  
" That's nice but ... "  
" Without you, this team is gone. You're an indispensable member and a nice and friendly girl. "  
These words went straight to Willo's heart, but it was not enough to convince her.  
" Thank you but I'm not up to it, "she replied Putting his hands in the back.  
"Listen, if I can, I'll always be in a team with you because I think you deserve your place. Moreover, Her Majesty likes to be in the same team as a nice and cute girl " Replied Bomb King, with a soothing air.  
Instinctively, Willo blushed and stammered  
"I ... I ... I ..."  
Panic, she hid her cheeks and took off towards the goal, not knowing What to answer these sweet words.  
The king also made his way to the point.

The game is still close, Makoa and Grover were eliminated, and the enemy is only 10% of the victory.  
Viktor struggles not to let the enemy win.  
"WE DO NOT LOSE ! A AAAAH !"  
Suddenly he was shot down by Fernando, who then took the position of the point. Alone, the knight turned to see an enemy, or rather an enemy: Willo.  
The latter, trembling, Not knowing what to do, burst into tears.  
Fernando burst out laughing before letting go "No, but letting such a champion enter the roster!" You will at least have the merit of being roasted by the sexiest man in the world. Releasing the fire of his lance flames in the direction of the poor fairy.  
Willo closed my eyes, waiting for his end. But a noise was heard, a noise of explosions.  
She opened her eyes and saw ... Bomb King.  
In front of her, the king had blocked his body to protect Willo.  
"His Majesty does not like your behavior, knight, the king banishes you from the arena."  
On these words, Bomb King threw a sticky bomb; Fernando had no time to swallow, He was sent off by the explosion of the bomb.  
Bomb King finished the capture of the point and won his team after a fierce battle.

Viktor's team celebrated its triumph. Bomb King was in the middle, cheered by his teammates, when a small hand seized his. He turned to see Willo: she was all red, and with tears in her eyes she jumped into the arms of her savior.  
"Thank you, thank you!" She replied to Bomb King, who let out a little laugh and a slight roar.  
Everyone cheered the two friends, except Fernando, who had just joined them after breaking out of the water.

A few days later, Willo and Bomb King continued to team up. Willo had gained more confidence in her and had regained her joie de vivre present at the time of her announcement.  
Bomb King was proud of his girlfriend's journey, but something preoccupied the king, something important.

That day, Willo was at the foot of the tallest Realm tree, feeling the flowers she had just picked.  
She heard heavy footsteps; The fairy turned to see Bomb King, who became her closest friend (after Nature, of course).  
Playful, she greeted him, but he closed his eyes, took a deep breath and said to him:  
"Willo of the Summer Court, Would you become my queen? " Announced Bomb King by handing her a ring surmounted by a scarlet crystal.  
Willo remained speechless: Really like? She had feelings towards the king, but she thought he could not be interested.  
She smiled and hugged against him:

"My King"  
"My Queen"


End file.
